Chewing Gum
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: karena insiden permen karet Renjun harus pamer kungfu, Taeyong yang marah karena adeknya disebut cungkring, dan Jisung yang kepikiran dari malam sampai pagi karena semua hal itu malah membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta NCTDREAM MarkJis, MinJun, NoChen ; AU ; school-life; yaoi ; warning this story is full of sweetness happy eid mubarak!
1. Chapter 1

Dari lantai bawah sebuah rumah dengan gaya sederhana, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menghentak cepat saat menuruni tangga.

''Mah, aku berangkat sekolah ya, udah telat nih!'' teriak Jisung dari lantai bawah kepada mamahnya yang sedang masak di dapur.

''Loh nak, sarapan dulu''

''Enggak bisa mamah, ini udah telat banget'' balas nya masih teriak meski sang mamah udah tepat di belakang dia yang lagi pasang sepatu

''Cah gendeng, gak usah teriak. Bilang aja kalo kamu mau ngehindarin sayuran''

Seketika itu juga rasanya Jisung mau nangis, pasti sebentar lagi mama park mau suapin dia

''Ayo, buka mulutnya dulu. Tut tut, kereta makanan mau masuk''

Tuh kan, bikin malu

''JISUNG ! BERANGKAT YOOK!''

Jisung langsung lempar senyum ke arah mama park pas denger tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya, Renjun, ngajakin dia berangkat bareng.

''AKU DATAAAANG!'' teriak Jisung terus langsung ngacir ninggalin mama park yang udah cemberut kayak bebek kena sembelih /sedih banget nih/

Jisung udah tiba di luar gerbang rumahnya, di lihatnya Renjun tengah main gadget sambil miringin kepala

Jisung ya bingung dong, kok main game sampe segitunya

''Main apa sih? Game nya seru yah?''

Renjun noleh, masukkin gadgetnya kedalam saku jaket tapi dengan kepala yang masih miring

''Keseleo tidur''

Jisung sweatdrop, narik bahu Renjun kemudian dia rangkul

''Adoh, ati-ati oy''

Jisung nyengir ''makanya kalo tidur jangan sambil kungfu''

Mereka pun melangkah dengan ceria ke arah NCT High School yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka berdua.

 **~ChewingGum~**

Chapter 1

Rate: T

Boys love, Yaoi, School Life, Humor

Cast : All member Of NCT

Pair : MarkJis/JenChen/JaeRen/JaeYong/JohnTen

Other Cast : Lee Chan (SVT) & Yeri (RedVelvet)

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xd.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari Musicvideo NCT DREAM yang berjudul mirip dengan FF ini.

 **Summary** : "karena insiden permen karet Renjun harus pamer kungfu, Taeyong yang marah karena adeknya disebut cungkring, dan Jisung yang kepikiran dari malam sampai pagi karena semua hal itu malah membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta"

 **~ChewingGum~**

Sesampainya di sekolah, kedua sahabat itu langsung menuju ke arah kelas 2C karena kebetulan sekelas

Saat baru beberapa langkah tiba di kelas, perhatian Jisung dan Renjun langsung tertuju ke arah sudut kanan ruangan yang terdapat Chenle dan kacamata bulatnya sedang sibuk teriak-teriak

''27 B, 28 C, 29 D, 30 A! Udah, kalo kelewat salah sendiri, males ngulangin!''

''Makasih china oleng''

Bales temen-temen di kelas yang ternyata baru saja mencatat jawaban PR dari Chenle

''Sialan'' umpat Chenle, sebelum di kasih jawaban Chenle di puji2, di panggil ganteng lah, pinter lah, pokoknya yang bagus2. Eh pas udah di kasih, mulai kurang ajar lagi

''Chen, PR apaan sih?'' Jisung tiba-tiba udah nyampe aja di depan mejanya Chenle

''Fisika''

''Ooh, itu mah gancil''

''Wes santai, gak usah pake gaya segala. Santai bos, kepala lu ga perlu sampe miring-miring''

Renjun langsung cemberut, naruh tasnya serampangan kemudian duduk di kursi miliknya depan meja Chenle

''Ini gara2 keseleo tidur tau''

Chenle ngakak sampai gak sadar kalau Jisung mulai nyontek pr nya dia, Chenle juga gak peduli sih, mending ngetawain Renjun yang kena penyakit aneh

''Gue tebak, gara-gara kungfu?''

''Ih enggak, gue ketiduran di meja belajar pas ngerjain fisika. Sampe pagi, ya gini. Sial, sakit banget''

Chenle tambah ngakak, Renjun tambah cemberut. Siapa yang gak sebel coba, lu lagi sakit, terus malah di ketawain

''Hahaha...

''Kak Jaemin!''

''Haohok..ohok''

Chenle tersedak saat tiba-iba Renjun ngucapin nama keramat seseorang sambil menatap pintu kelas

''K-kak Jaemin?'' pipi Chenle merah padam, dengan perlahan ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas

Lengang

''Mana kak Jaemin?''

''Cie nyari'in'' Jisung+Renjun

Chenle langsung masang facepalm, tangan kanannya sibuk bagusin letak kacamata yang melorot

''Paansi''

Renjun senyum bangga, godain Chenle itu memang seru. Noh, jadi kikuk kan

Beberapa menit setelahnya bel pun berbunyi, dan pelajaran pertama pada hari senin itu pun dimulai

 **~ChewingGum~**

Sepasang sepatu yang di pakai itu nampak mengkilap saat sang pemilik baru turun dari mobil mercedes benz yang berhenti tepat di depan gedung NCT High School

Kaca mobil terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja dengan kaca mata hitamnya dengan posisi memegang stir

''Lu masuk sendiri oke, gua harus ke kampus sekarang juga''

''Tapi hyung-''

''Gak ada tapi-tapian, udah gede juga. Daftar sendiri, bye adek kesayangan gua''

Yang muda hendak protes, namun sang kakak sudah menancap gas segera pergi dari sana

Si adik yang di tinggalkan pun hanya menghela nafas, ini merupakan hari ke-2 nya di korea setelah sore kemarin tiba dari vancouver, kanada

Ya, bisa di katakan kalau pemuda ini baru saja akan masuk ke NCT High School untuk bersekolah di sana

Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mulai memantapkan langkah menuju ke arah gedung sekolah barunya

Yap, semua urusan tentang pindah memindah sudah selesai. Maka pemuda itu pun mulai memasuki kelas barunya, kelas 3B

''Anyeonghaseyo, Lee Min Hyun imnida, but you can call me Mark. Thanks for the attention''

''Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu''

Semua siswa di dalam kelas itu terperangah, sepertinya mereka mendapat teman sekelas pindahan dari negeri barat, dapat di dengar dari aksennya yang lancar saat berbicara bahasa inggris

''Mark, kamu bisa duduk di sana. Di samping Jaemin''

Mark ngangguk, kemudian segera berjalan ke arah meja barunya yang bersebelahan dengan siswa laki-laki bernama Jaemin

Saat sudah tiba, Mark hendak membungkukkan badannya berniat memberi salam

Namun segera Jaemin cegah

''Udah santai aja, gue Na Jaemin. Lu bisa panggil gue Jaemin''

Mark tersenyum, meraih jabatan tangan yang tertuju ke arahnya ''Mark Lee'' ucapnya, kemudian segera duduk di kursi samping kanan Jaemin

Seorang pemuda yang duduk di depan meja mereka memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Mark

''Jeno imnida, selamat datang di NCT High School bro''

Mark segera meraih jabatan tangan pemuda bernama Jeno itu ''Mark Lee, thanks bro''

Jeno tersenyum, kemudian mencolek pundak teman sebangkunya yang masih asik memandang ke depan

''Din din, kenalan dulu sama Mark''

Yang di panggil noleh, pasang muka garang dengan sebelah tangan yang bergaya hendak memukul Jeno

''Udah gua bilangin manggil nama gua tu yang lengkap, gua kepret juga lu''

Jeno cengengesan, langsung masang jari bentuk v

Teman sebangku Jeno itu pun ikut memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, dan berjabat tangan dengan Mark

''Gue Lee Chan, tapi anak-anak di sini manggil gue Dino''

''Atau Udin'' sambung Jeno

''Sialan bangkek lu''

Mark senyum maklum ''Mark Lee'' jawabnya Mencoba tetap jadi sopan.

Dino langsung ngadep ke depan lagi, tepatnya ke arah cewek yang duduk di samping kanan depannya

''Neng, dangdutan yuk''

Si cewek bername tag kim yeri pun noleh, masang muka jijik langsung ngegas ''Najis lo''

Anak-anak di kelas pada ketawa, dan dalam hati Mark pun menyimpulkan

''Gak di kanada gak di korea, teman seangkatan memang absurd semua''

Pak Kim Guru mata pelajaran seni yang mulanya sudah masuk sebelum kedatangan Mark, atensi nya baru di sadari anak-anak saat ia berdehem. Otomatis perhatian mereka pun langsung tertuju ke arah guru berlesung pipit tersebut

''Kita akan membahas pelajaran minggu lalu''

''Ndeee pak'' jawab murid serempak, dan pelajaran pun dimulai :)

Pada pukul 10 pagi, jam istirahat pertama tiba

Saat seperti ini, biasanya siswa yang tidak makan pagi atau sarapan akan dengan cepat pergi ke kantin sekolah

Seperti Jisung cs, ia , Renjun dan Chenle sedang berjalan ke arah kantin yang letaknya di ujung gedung sekolah

''Gue main farcry udah tamat'' ucap Jisung sambil nunjuk dadanya pakai jempol kaki /tangan elah/

''Dih sombong, tebak kata aja masih nanya gua'' jawab Chenle yang ceritanya memang paling pintar di antara mereka bertiga. Dia sudah ranking 1 berturut-turu sejak PAUD

''Chen, chen, ada yang dateng tuh'' Renjun colek-colek Chenle pas ngeliat 3 orang yang dia kenal sedang jalan berlawanan arah dari mereka dan tampaknya ada anggota baru yang Renjun baru liat

Chenle senyum sama sebel juga pas ngeliat kawanan itu, soalnya di situ ada Jaemin kakak kelas yang udah jadi cemceman Chenle sejak kelas 1. Sebelnya adalah pas liat anak petakilan yang dari jauh udah senyum 5 jari ke arah dia

''Einstein gue udah dateng''

Jeno, si biang keladi penyebab ke-sebel-an Chenle udah ngomong kayak gitu meski jaraknya dia sama Chenle masih 10 langkah

Saat itu juga Chenle nepuk satu persatu bahu kedua temannya ''gue berjuang dulu ngajarin anak bebal itu oke, papay kawan-kawan''

Jisung ama Renjun ngangguk, udah biasa Chenle yang ninggalin mereka untuk pergi berdua sama Jeno

Bukan

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih

Tapi sebagai murid dan guru

Chenle udah 1 bulan ini di tugasin ama guru mapel fisika untuk ngebantu Jeno belajar

Saat 2 orang yang Jisung anggap sejoli itu pergi, tinggal lah mereka ber-empat

Di situ ada Jaemin, Jisung, Renjun, dan seseorang yang gak di kenal Renjun maupun Jisung

''Dek, keseleo tidur?'' Jaemin bagaikan (air zam-zam di padang arafah) malaikat yang bikin hati Renjun adem karena untuk pertama kalinya ada juga orang yang ''ngeh'' kalo Renjun keseleo tidur bukan aneh-aneh yang seperti teman-temannya katakan

''Iya nih hyung, sakit banget''

Jaemin senyum, otomatis bikin Jisung ama Renjun meleleh. Kakak kelas yang satu ini memang jadi pangeran sama juniornya.

''Di kasih balsem, atau kalo gak suka sama bau nya. Kamu pake batu es yang di bungkus terus tempelin di bagian yang sakit. Biar cepet sembuh''

Renjun ngangguk semangat, pengen rasanya dia rekam suara lembut Jaemin yang lagi kasih saran terus dia sombongin di depan Chenle

Pasti seru nih

''Nah, kalo gitu kita berdua pergi dulu ya, bye'' Jaemin ngelambai sebentar kemudian mulai jalan lagi sama temen barunya

Renjun Jisung balas ngelambai, kemudian ikut melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti untuk segera ke kantin

''Di samping Jaemin hyung barusan siapa yah? Kok gua baru liat?'' Tanya Jisung yang langsung di amini Renjun

''Kayaknya anak baru, yok cepetan jalannya. Gue laper banget tadi pagi gak sempet sarapan gara-gara jemputin lu''

''Hehe, iya-iya, gue deh yang traktir sebagai tanda terima kasih gue atas jasa lu. Lu tau sendirikan, hari senin itu udah jadwalnya mamah masak yang serba sayuran''

Renjun mah okeoke aja, udah tau kalau sahabatnya itu benci banget ama sayur.

 **Di lain sisi...**

''Barusan adek kelas?''

Jaemin nepok jidatnya lemah ''Waduh, maaf Mark. Lupa ngenalin mereka berdua. Iya, keduanya memang adek kelas. Masih kelas 2, yang sama Jeno itu juga''

''Pacar Jeno?''

''Bukan, tapi sebentar lagi kayaknya iya deh. Yok buruan jalannya, daftar ekskul basket lumayan lama karena harus di tes dulu''

Mark ngangguk aja, ngikutin langkah Jaemin yang katanya mau ngajak dia ikut ekskul basket.

Siswa-siswi NCT High School berhambur keluar dari kelas saat Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, sekarang sudah jam 2 sore.

Berada di sekolah selama hampir 6 setengah jam membuat stamina para siswa terkuras habis

Itulah yang di rasakan Jisung cs, dengan langkah tertatih dan muka yang tampak acak-acakan mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan posisi berdampingan

Jisung yang posisinya di tengah menolehkan pandangannya ke samping kanan ke arah Chenle

Di lihatnya remaja berkacamata itu tengah menguap dan mata sipit yang semakin sipit. Dia ngantuk, batin Jisung

Lalu Jisung memutar kepalanya lagi ke samping kiri ke arah Renjun

Teman yang satu ini mampu membuat Jisung menggeleng, dia absurd batin Jisung saat melihat Renjun dengan posisi kepala yang sudah lumayan tidak miring lagi senyum-senyum tiap kali ada yang manggil dia

''Hai Renjun!''

''Oi, pa kabar lu?''

''Njun mau pulang?''

''Iya nih''

''Hey jun, tar ajerin gue jurus bangau kelilipan''

''Siap coy''

Di banding Jisung ama Chenle, di antara mereka bertiga Renjun itu yang paling terkenal Orangnya sih biasa aja, tapi dia itu ketua grup kungfu di sekolah. Udah ramah, anaknya rame pula. Pokoknya Renjun itu baik orangnya, walau kadang absurd.

Langkah mereka bertiga pun memasuki area parkiran.

Di sini, biasanya Chenle akan berpisah dari kedua temannya karena arah rumahnya yang berlawanan. Beda sama Jisung dan Renjun yang rumahnya memang searah.

Sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan tiga sekawan tersebut

''Mamah gue udah dateng, gue balik duluan guys''

Renjun ama Jisung ngangguk, nyapa Ny. Zhong saat Chenle mulai naik mobilnya

''Bye guys'' Chenle ngelambai dari dalam mobil, yang di balas lambaian juga dari Jisung dan Renjun

''Ati-ati ya tante, Chen''

Mobil Chenle pun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Jisung dan Renjun yang masih berdiri di tempat

Jisung sebenernya mau lanjut jalan lagi, tapi tiba-tiba Perhatiannya tertuju ke arah siswa laki-laki yang di temuinya pagi tadi sedang berdiri di samping mobil mercedes benz yang baru saja tiba

Tanpa di sangka-sangka pandangan mereka bertemu

Untuk sesaat Jisung ngerasa sedang berada di dunia lain...

Sensasi aneh seperti ini tak pernah Jisung rasakan...

Jisung tidak mengerti, kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang?...

''Jis kapan jalannya ini?''

Krek...

Jisung seakan bisa mendengar suara kaca retak saat tiba-tiba Renjun menginterupsi dunianya

''Yok jalan''

Kedua sahabat itupun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, melanjutkan langkah agar bisa cepat sampai di rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi apaan? Tatapan selama beberapa detik antara Jisung dan kakak kelas baru mampu membuat Jisung ngerasa sebuah perasaan aneh

Perasaan yang baru pertama kali ini muncul, di area parkiran sekolah di bawah matahari yang bersinar terik dan pada hari senin pula

Ah, entahlah

Jisung angkat bahu, paling cuman perasaannya saja

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit buat Jisung dan Renjun agar tiba di rumah. Selama di perjalanan, meski cuman berdua suara mereka ramenya kayak di acara dangdutan, berisik banget

''Elah, kikir amat.. Gue pinjem yah yah?''

''Jis, kikir ama ngejaga kualitas itu beda yah... Lagian elu juga udah gua kasih copy-an gamenya, malah elu ilangin''

''Gimana dong njun, salah elu juga kasetnya gak di kasih identitas sama sekali. Seenggaknya lu kasih caption di atas cdnya, lu tulis 'ini game berharga yang copynya selama 3 hari 3 malam kaya pertapa bareng si hantu dari gua buta''

''Kebalik coeg''

''Biarin aja, yang penting pinjemin gue yah yah yah?'' Jisung langsung pasang jurus kedip kedip imut dengan kesepuluh jari tangan yang ia satuin dibawah dagu.

Renjun hembus nafas lewat idung, kayak banteng

''Yauda yauda, jijik gue liat muka lu... Langsung ke rumah aja tar''

Jisung langsung senyum sumringah dong, dia bahkan udah ngangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelah tangannya yang dia kepalkan. YE-

''Et, ada tapinya''

Krek

Senyum Jisung luntur seketika, dia noleh cepat ke arah Renjun

''Temenin gue belanja pesenen mamah di superMarket deket jalan raya''

Jisung cemberut ''deket sini kan juga ada, ngapain cari yang jauh sih''

''Gak tau, mamah gue yang pesen. Udah ikutin aja, sekalian amal sama sahabat lu yang tampan ini''

Jisung ngangguk pasrah, agak gak rela sebenernya. Soalnya superMarket itu lumayan jauh dari perumahan mereka. Gak jauuuuhhh banget sih, cuman agak jauh aja gara-gara mikirin barang pesenan mamah Renjun yang kemungkinan akan membludak.

Jisung udah tiba di gerbang rumahnya dia, dan Renjun lanjutin langkah untuk sampai ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 1 selap rumah dari Jisung.

 **~ChewingGum~**

Di sebuah gedung berlantai 3, beberapa remaja dengan ragam usia asyik berkumpul di cafe yang terdapat pada lantai pertama gedung tersebut.

''Gimana hari pertama sekolahnya, Mark? Udah dapet temen baru?''

Tanya seorang cowok bernama Jaehyun yang duduk tepat di seberang meja Mark

Mark menghentikan aktivitas memetik gitarnya, pasang senyum sebelum ngejawab ''udah hyung, anak-anak nya pada seru. Tadi aja langsung di ajak ikut Ekskul basket''

Seseorang dari arah belakang datang, terus ngerangkul Mark dengan tangan kanannya

''Tuh kan, udah gue bilangin. Abang lu ini gak sembarangan ngerekomendasi'in sekolah. NCT High School adalah pilihan yang tepat''

Jaehyun adu tatap sama Mark, kaya ada ikatan batin mereka langsung teriak ''ALESAN!''

''Bilang aja hyung males nganterin adek hyung makanya pilih yang deket dari rumah'' Jaehyun nambahin

''Tadi aja gue di tinggalin di depan gerbang, jarak gerbang ama gedung jauh gara-gara parkirannya asli luas banget'' adu Mark

Di bom sama 2 orang yang sialnya semua perkataannya kelewat bener itu bikin Taeyong cuman bisa cengengesan

''Hehe, yaelah Mark gitu doang... Lu harusnya ngerti, gue udah semester 7, bentar lagi wisuda-an. Makanya harus banyak persiapan''

''Skaha lu aja dah hyung, noh ada yang mau bayar cepetan gih ke kasir''

Taeyong pun segera ninggalin Mark dan Jaehyun untuk ke kasir

By the way, cafe ini adalah milik ibu nya Taeyong sama Mark

Tapi karena ibu mereka masih di kanada, jadilah Taeyong yang ngurus semua kebutuhan cafe, sekarang dia jadi ownernya.

Mark mulai memetik gitar kesayangannya yang ia bawa dari kanada, memainkan beberapa kunci random sambil menutup mata mencoba mencari nada pas untuk lirik yang ia ciptakan

Saat sedang nutup mata, sebuah memori yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Mark

Mark sampai senyum sendiri pas ingat kejadian itu

Kejadian saat tadi siang di bawah matahari yang bersinar terik, di area parkiran sekolah saat Taeyong yang baru datang untuk ngejemput Mark.

Netra kecoklatan Mark tiba-tiba nangkep objek yang dia bilang manis banget, manis banget sampai ngalahin semua permen yang di dunia ini

Rambut ikal yang di cat blonde, hidung mungil serta mata sipit yang menatap Mark itu mampu bikin Mark ngerasa melayang meski hanya berdurasi kurang dari 5 detik

''Dia manis''

 **~ChewingGum~**

Besoknya di sekolah seperti hari-hari biasa Renjun, Jisung, dan Chenle becandaan di kelas. Kali ini Jisung yang mereka bully

''Cie yang ganti warna rambut''

''Kok ganti? Shio nya gak mendukung?''

''Apaan sih, suka-suka gue dong''

Jisung coba balas pake kepala dingin meski Renjun dan Chenle sudah berkomentar untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak Jisung tiba di kelas

Yang mereka komentari adalah warna rambut Jisung yang mulanya ikal berwarna blonde sekarang di cat karamel dan dia luruskan

''Gue tau gue tau'' Renjun yang duduk di atas mejanya dengan semangat ngangkat jari telunjuk. Chenle natap Renjun antusias, Jisung ikutan natap karena penasaran. Meski dia tau jawaban Renjun pasti bakal ngehina dia lagi

''Jisung ganti warna rambut karena...''

Renjun ngegantung kalimatnya

''Karena...''

''Apaan?'' Chenle udah gak sabar sampai bangkit dari kursinya

''Karena bentar lagi musim gugur''

''EEEA!'' Renjun langsung tos sama Chenle terus joget nae nae barengan

Jisung gak terima dong, dia mukul meja karena kesal

"Sialan! Lu kira gue pohon maple yang kalo musim gugur warna daunnya berubah oranye?!''

Kringtingting...

Semua siswa di dalam kelas 2C bersorak saat mendengar bunyi bel istirahat berdentang, termasuk Jisung cs yang langsung keluar dari kelas. Ngomong2 tadi adalah jam kosong, karena pak Lee yang mengajar mapel bahasa inggris tidak bisa hadir karena harus menemani beberapa siswanya yang ikut olimpiade di pusat kota

Sekarang memang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur, kali ini Jisung, Renjun dan Chenle jalan bareng ke arah taman. Berniat ngadem bareng di taman sekolah

''Chen, hari ini gak sama-sama Jeno hyung?'' tanya Renjun yang berjalan di samping kiri Jisung, sepertinya posisi Chenle di kanan, Jisung di tengah, dan Renjun di kiri sudah menjadi adat pertemanan mereka, soalnya kemana-mana selalu posisi gini.

Meski di jalan sempit sekalipun

''Seharusnya sih iya, tapi wujudnya dari tadi gak kelihatan''

''Ahah, lu kira setan. Eh, kesana yuk''

Jisung nunjuk bangku panjang yang ada mejanya yang terbuat dari kayu yang letaknya di bawah pohon maple. Chenle Renjun ngangguk setuju, langsung datengin bangku tersebut

''Njun, bener kata lu. Jisung terobsesi jadi daun maple''

''Yo'i, dia-

''Oy, udah deh. Pedes dengernya tau gak'' Jisung langsung potong kalimat Renjun yang mau ngehina dia lagi

''Mungkin dia lelah'' ucap Chenle yang di sambut tawa oleh Renjun

Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka habiskan untuk kembali membully Jisung, Jisung kadang bales ngejek, tapi kekuatan 2 orang yang taraf jahilnya hampir sama itu bikin Jisung K.O juga. Dia cuman bisa diem dan kadang ikut ketawa meski dihina

Saat asik-asiknya becandaan, tiba-tiba 3 orang datang menginterupsi kegiatan gak penting mereka

''Kayaknya seru nih, boleh gabung?'' tanya Jeno yang di belakangnya di ikuti Jaemin sama seorang cowok asing kemarin

''Boleh hyungdeul'' jawab Renjun, ngegeser duduknya di atas meja.

Tapi Jeno malah duduk di kursi, di samping Chenle

Chenle langsung bangun ''ke perpus, sekarang''

Jeno narik tangan Chenle pas remaja itu mulai mau jalan ''tar sore aja, masih pusing gara-gara pagi tadi dapet ulangan dadakan''

''Iya dek, santai aja dulu bentaran disini. Cuacanya bagus''

Chenle ya langsung balik duduk dong pas Jaemin kasih saran, pake senyum pula. Hati Chenle kan jadi adeeem

''Oiya, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun kenalan dulu sama Mark. Kemarin pengen ngenalin tapi malah lupa karena buru-buru pengen ke tempat ngumpul basket'' Ucap Jaemin sambil dorong pelan punggung Mark

Mark sempet adu tatap sama Jisung sebelum mulai ngebungkukin badan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

''Mark Lee imnida, salam kenal''

Renjun turun dari meja, datengin Mark terus ngulurin tangan

Mark segera meraihnya

Renjun pasang senyum ramah ''Hwang Renjun imnida, ketua grup kungfu di sekolah. Kungfu yang beraliran Kayak om bruce lee, grup kungfu kami sering menangin kompetisi tingkat sekolah sampai nasional. Tertarik ikut?''

Jisung ft. Chenle langsung barengan teriak ''Woo! Promosi!''

''Jadi SPG aja sanah!'' tambah Chenle

Renjun balik badan, pasang muka datar sambil natap Chenle dan Jisung gantian ''bacot lu pada'' terus langsung duduk lagi di atas meja sambil bersidekap

Jaemin ketawa liatnya, Chenle cs meleleh jadinya

Jeno buka suara sambil megang bahu Chenle ''nah kalo yang pendek ini namanya Zhong Chenle, einstein versi china''

Chenle sebel dong, dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya terus datengin Mark, kemudian berjabat tangan

''Zhong Chenle imnida, biasa di panggil Chenle. Le pake 'e' bukan pake 'i' '' ucapnya sambil senyum

Mark pengen ketawa, tapi lebih baik senyum aja ''Mark lee, panggil Mark aja''

''Hyung?''

''Juga boleh''

Selesai jabat tangan, Chenle langsung duduk lagi. Tapi duduk dekat Jisung di bangku sebelah

Nah, tinggal satu orang

Mark pun natap Jisung yang di balas tatapan juga dari si empunya

Jisung pun memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi sambil ngelambai ''naneun Park Jisung imnida''

Mark ngangguk sambil senyum ''Mark lee''

''Nah, mereka ini 3 punakawan yang kemana-mana selalu barengan. Sekelas di kelas 2A'' terang Jeno yang memang udah kenal sama ke tiga adek kelas nya ini

''Kalo gitu Renjun jadi semar, Chenle bagong-''

''Dan elu petruk nya!'' skak Chenle Renjun barengan

Otomatis semua kakak kelas yang ada di sana langsung ketawa liat kelakuan adek kelas yang mulai barbar

Menit selanjutnya mereka lewati dengan canda tawa, dari situ Mark mulai kenal Jisung yang sifatnya lucu, innocent, dan maknae.

Maknae karena umur Jisung memang yang paling muda di sana, sifat khas maknae adalah berani ngejek tapi masih dalam taraf kurang ajar aja. Enggak kurang ajar banget kok

Ya biarpun kayak gitu, di mata Mark Jisung ini orangnya menarik.

Renjun ama Chenle lucu juga sih, tapi lucuan Jisung lah

(cie)

Saat bel masuk tiba, Jisung cs ama Mark cs pun berpisah menuju ke kelas masing-masing

 **ToBeContinued**

 **HAHAHA...**

Markjis is my newest favorite couple, they look cute.

Kamu punya saran kopel lain? Nope, lupain, jangan kasih gue saran. Gue ga akan denger, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Next chap will arrive soon,

Favorite= kalau kamu nunggu chap selanjutnya

Like= kalau kamu suka

Komen= share your thought

 **ramein MarkJis**

With love, Virly A.R.M.Y

HAPPY EID MUBARAK!

TAQOBALALLAHUMINNA WA MINKUM, INNA WA MINKUM TAQOBAL YA KARIIM! Aamiin!


	2. Chewing Gum 2

hari ini hari selasa, sudah jadwalnya kalau hari ini jam pulang lebih awal, Yaitu jam 12 siang.

seperti biasa, jisung dan renjun akan berpisah dari chenle saat mereka sampai di parkiran.

Tapi siang ini yang ngejemput beda orangnya, karena chenle udah izin sama mamahnya tiap hari selasa dia gak bisa pulang cepat karena ada urusan

''kali ini kita kemana?''

''terserah hyung aja'' jawab chenle tanpa noleh ke arah jeno yang duduk di samping kirinya.

chenle asik numpu dagu di jendela mobil yang kacanya dia turunin setengah.

''pak, ke midberry cafe'' ucap jeno ke arah pak supir

chenle ngangkat kepalanya, terus noleh ke arah jeno ''kok ke cafe?''

''loh, katanya terserah''

''ish, kita kan mau belajar''

''di cafe kan juga bisa, Sekalian makan siang?''

chenle buletin mulutnya membentuk 'O' terus balik numpu dagu.

Biasanya, hari selasa gini jeno dan chenle akan pergi ke perpus tengah kota, atau ke rumahnya jeno untuk ngajarin jeno soal fisika.

Meski chenle itu adek kelas,

tapi dia sejak kelas 1 udah jadi ketua klub fisika di sekolah.

Maka dari itu, pak guru nyuruh chenle untuk ngajarin jeno.

Setelah berkendara beberapa menit, mobil yang di tumpangi jeno dan chenle pun brenti di depan cafe yang ber-tagline ''MidBerry Cake Coffe''

Chenle keluar dari mobil ford milik jeno, dia ngeliat bangunan berlantai 2 dengan di cat biru tua dan biru navy yang berkesan american chick gitu lah.

''kok bengong? Yuk masuk''

jeno jalan duluan untuk masuk cafe, dan chenle pun ngikutin dia

saat masuk, jeno milih meja di samping jendela kaca besar yang bangkunya saling berhadapan.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan dengan jeno yang mulai baca buku menu

''kamu mau pesen apa chen?''

''sama kayak hyung aja''

jeno pun nyebutin pesenan dia sama chenle agar di catat sama waitress cafe.

saat waitress itu pergi, mereka berdua duduk diam dengan chenle yang natap keluar lewat kaca cafe.

''liatin apaan sih?''

chenle noleh cepat karena jujur chenle agak kaget pas tiba2 jeno buka suara

''enggak ada apa2 kok hyung''

diem

chenle yang biasanya jail, tukang hina dan provokator.

kayak gini nih kelakuan dia pas enggak sama gengnya, Bisa langsung jadi pendiem dan kalem kalo gak ada jisung ama renjun.

Ditambah dia dan jeno yang saling kenal hanya baru 1 bulan belakangan ini.

Jeno kakak kelas pula, ya tambah pendiam dong dia

sekitar 5 menit, pesenan mereka udah tiba.

Waitress cafe naruh 1 persatu pesenan jeno di atas meja, ada 2 piring cheese cake, 2 piring brownies , 2 piring rainbow cake, dan 2 gelas milkshake.

setelah naruh itu semua, sang waitress pengen beranjak pergi, namun di tahan jeno

''tolong 1 gelas air putih juga ya, chenle kamu juga mau?''

chenle ngegeleng

''yakin? Ini desert semua loh''

chenle ngangguk, ngapain pesen air putih kalo udah ada milkshake kan?

Jeno pun cuman pesen 1 gelas air putih, dan di antar semenit setelahnya

Jeno ngedorong piring cheese cake, brownies, rainbow cake dan 1 gelas milkshake di depan chenle

''cobain deh, kue di sini enak''

mereka pun mulai ngelahap satu persatu kue manis tersebut, mulai dari cheese cake yang bercampur manis dan asam khas keju, brownies dengan coklat nya kental, dan terakhir rainbow cake bercita rasa buah yang bener2 manis

chenle udah mulai kesusahan, dia pun ngehenti'in aktivitas makan kuenya

jeno bingung dong, dia naruh gelas air putih yang barusan ia minum di atas meja

''chen, kenapa? Terlalu manis ya? Hyung pesenin air putih dulu ya''

belum sempat jeno mau manggil, chenle langsung raih gelas air putihnya dia. Dan chenle langsung nenggak semua air hingga tandas

selesai

chenle pun ngerasa tenggorokan nya udah lega, chenle harus minta maaf karena ngabisin air putih jeno tanpa permisi

''hyung''

''hah?''

chenle takut jeno juga ngalamin apa yang barusan chenle alamin saat dia ngeliat wajah jeno hyung berubah memerah.

chenle pikir, ternyata makan kue yang terlalu manis itu gak baik

''hyung, kenapa? Aku ambilin air putih ya?''

''e-eh, gak usah. Hyung baik2 aja kok. Yuk lanjut di makan lagi kuenya''

chenle ngangguk, lanjutin makan sisa kuenya yang tinggal sedikit.

''hyung''

''hm?''

''kok ngambil pelajaran tambahan sih? Padahal nilai hyung gak jelek2 amat''

tanya chenle penasaran saat mengingat nilai raport Jeno yang nilainya masih tinggi di atas rata2

mendengar pertanyaan chenle barusan, membuat jeno naruh sendok nya di atas piring.

Ngambil tissu untuk ngebersihin sebentar sudut bibirnya yang kena cream kue lalu mulai ngejawab pertanyaan sang adek kelas

''untuk persiapan kelas akselerasi''

chenle kedipin matanya bingung

''kelas akselerasi? Kan hyung udah kelas 3, ngapain ikut kelas akselerasi?''

''sekarang kan masih semester 1, pas ujian untuk semester ini. Hyung langsung bisa lulus''

''kenapa pingin cepat lulus?''

''bukan hyung yang pingin, tapi kedua ortu. Biar hyung langsung bisa kuliah di amerika''

''eh? Kenapa?''

jeno natap langit2 cafe dengan tampang berfikir

''mungkin karena anak yang terakhir kali ya, soalnya hyung punya 3 kakak laki2 yang semuanya udah kerja dan nerusin usaha keluarga sebagai pengusaha. Mama papa juga sibuk, jadi mereka khawatir harus ninggalin hyung di korea sendirian sementara mereka harus kerja sampai keluar negeri''

''terus kalo kuliah di amerika tinggal sama siapa?''

jeno ketawa pelan

''kamu ternyata banyak nanya ya, hyung tinggal sama 2 kakak yang kerja di sana''

chenle ketawa pelan sambil ngusap belakang lehernya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, baru nyadar kalo ternyata dia barusan jadi kepo banget soal jeno.

''sekarang hyung gantian yang nanya''

chenle ngangkat kepalanya untuk natap jeno, nunggu pertanyaan jeno

''kenapa suka na jaemin?''

eh?

Chenle bungkam, tutup mulutnya rapat2

gak nyangka jeno bakal nanyain alasan dia suka jaemin.

Jeno tau darimana?

''kok diem? Berarti beneran suka dong, kenapa?''

''ya suka aja, dia pintar''

''aku juga ranking, meski 2 tingkat rendah dari dia''

ya, chenle juga tau kalo jeno itu ranking 3 di kelas

''ah, dia juga keren''

''aku punya lebih banyak fans di banding dia''

iya juga sih, bahkan jeno punya fansclub sendiri

''dia baik''

''menurutmu hyung jahat?''

chenle mulai sebel

''dia jago main basket''

''tapi hyung yang jadi kaptennya''

chenle cemberut dan baru sadar kalo tanya jawab mereka barusan kayak ngebandingin jeno sama jaemin.

''hyung, belajarnya sekarang aja ya. Soalnya bentar lagi jam 2''

ah, jeno baru ingat sama tujuan awal mereka kesini adalah untuk belajar. Dan baru sadar udah ngabisin waktu hampir 1 jam selama tiba disini

jeno pun pasang senyum, langsung ngambil beberapa buku dari bangkunya untuk di taruh di atas meja

''ayo''

kegiatan belajar mengajar pun dimulai.

selama mengajar, chenle adalah tipe yang penyabar. Dia akan ngulangin ngejelasin berapa kalipun sampai orang yang diajarin bisa paham.

tiap 1 kali pertemuan chenle dan jeno biasa ngebahas 1-2 bab sampai selesai

jeno itu cepat nangkep, chenle cuman perlu 1 kali ngejelasin untuk jeno bisa paham

maka dari itu kegiatan mereka selalu cepat selesai karena hanya berdurasi kurang dari 1 jam.

Sekarang udah jam 3 sore, sekitar 20 menit yang lalu kegiatan mereka udah kelar. Dan udah keluar juga dari cafe

saat ini keduanya sedang duduk2 di pinggir sungai han sambil nikmatin cemilan yang jeno beli sebelum ke sini

''well, jadi chenle tipe idamanmu itu seperti Jaemin? Yang sedikit lebih pintar dariku, tapi tidak lebih keren dariku dan tidak sejago diriku saat main basket?''

entah mengapa jeno berucap sambil menekan-nekan suaranya seperti itu

''iya''

chenle malas meladeni, dia lebih memilih menikmati camilan keripik kentang yang nikmat

jeno noleh ke arah chenle

''kok seleranya kayak gitu dek? Kamu ga normal''

chenle noleh, dengan dahi yang berkerut dia buka suara ''terus yang normal itu gimana?''

jeno senyum, natap sungai han sebelum ngejawab

''chenle harusnya suka jeno hyung, kayak siswa lain''

hah?

Apa-apaan itu?

Yang gak normal itu justru mereka yang terlalu terobsesi pada si jeno hyung ini

''kalau aku menyukai hyung, itu justru yang gak normal. Aku sadar diri, hyung populer, keren dan atletis''

chenle terdengar cukup cuek saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Lalu chenle memandangnya dengan lirikan kecil

''kalau aku menyukai hyung, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku gak ada harapan. Ah, kau itu terlalu tinggi untuk di gapai hyung''

chenle terdengar berlebihan ya?

Jeno terdiam sambil menunduk

''jadi seperti itu? Apa jika hyung menjadi jaemin yang kedua kau akan melihat hyung, chenle?''

''tidak''

chenle menyahut cepat

''jadilah dirimu sendiri hyung, hyung apa2an sih? Kok ngomong kayak gitu?''

jeno noleh sambil tersenyum

chenle pikir jeno yang senyum itu selalu keren

''justru kamu yang berpikir seperti itu dek, terlalu jauh untuk digapai? Apa2an?''

jeno tuh yang apa2an. Kenapa jarinya menekan pipi chenle? Wajah chenle jadi anget nih

''faktanya adalah...

...hyung menyukaimu''

besok sekolah pasti gempar

''JADIAN?!''

entah ini namanya apa, tapi mereka yang teriak bareng dengan intonasi yang sama nyaringnya ini bikin chenle jadi keinget sama stereo dangdutan yang di susun berjejer di tepi jalan

''seriusan? Kita gak salah denger kan?''

jisung mau ngepasti'in ucapan chenle barusan.

Jisung takut salah denger, karena demi apapun saat ini mereka bertiga lagi bediri di lapangan basket saat jam olahraga di bawah sinar terik matahari pula

''iya gue serius''

setelah lempar bola basket ke sembarang arah hingga terdengar 'aww' dari seseorang

renjun langsung tatapan sama jisung, kaya bicara pakai telepati mereka barengan datengin chenle terus langsung peluk chenle bergantian

''selamat ya chen''

ucap renjun sambil jabat tangan chenle

''kita bener2 ga nyangka loh''

iyalah, tau sendiri kan kalau mereka bertiga ini adalah geng remaja labil gak peka yang belum pernah kenal dengan namanya 'cinta' sama sekali

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

wkwkwk...

sorry baru upload chap 2... pasti udah pada lupa ya

1 tahun terakhir adalah tahun yang bener2 sibuk

sorry lagi

happy ramadhan


End file.
